Atem vs Bakura
by karezuzusan
Summary: Sequel to The Real Final Battle. Atem returns to the world of the living in order to take revenge on Yami Bakura for the murders of his friends. He will stop at nothing to defeat Bakura once and for all, but will Bakura be too much for him to handle?
1. Return of the Pharaoh

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey everyone! So this is the sequel to my story The Real Final Battle. If you maybe wanna check that out first go ahead or you can just go ahead and start with this! :D Basically Atem is going to take revenge on Bakura for killing all of his friends so he travels back to the world of the living to do so. The italics is the conversation between Atem and his father. This is just the introduction chapter so its not that exciting right now, but more chapters will be on the way soon! Lemme know what you guys think! :D :D

"_I have to go back."_

"_What is the point?"_

"_He killed all my friends..."_

"_What is done is done. You cannot change what has happened..."_

"_Father, I need to do this."_

"_Revenge is a very dark manipulator my son."_

"_I cannot let him get away with this. He must be stopped. Please...let me go back to the world of the living."_

"_It is very dangerous to go back. No one will know who you are. And there is one more thing..."_

"_What?"_

"_If you die. You cannot come back."_

"_You mean..."_

"_Yes, it will be like you never existed. But the same goes for Bakura if he is killed, since I am sure he did actually perish after his duel with Yugi. His revenge brought him back Atem, do you want to become like Bakura?"_

"_I am nothing like him."_

"_I know you had a nightmare that Bakura mercilessly stabbed you in the eye sockets, but it was just a nightmare, I am sure of it."_

"_No. They are all gone. I am sure of it."_

"_There is no stopping you is there Atem?"_

"_No."_

"_So be it. You will be allowed to return to the world of the living. You can come back at any point by just pressing the jewel of this pendent. And remember what I told you son...if you die..."_

"_I know..."_

The conversation with his father kept playing back in his mind. The dark skinned teenager was allowed to come back to the world of the living, but as his true form. He looked at his dark arm as he was entering Domino City. He was so used to the clothes and look of his partner, Yugi Mutou, that he forgot how it felt to be in his own skin in the world of the living. He discarded his Egyptian clothes and traded them for a skin tight t-shirt and comfy jeans. He found some old sneakers that fit him to complete the outfit and was ready to complete his mission. He carried a sack that had a few supplies like money and snacks. He held the pendent tightly as he thought of his father.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Father. You know I must."_

"_That is in your own mind son. But I know that I cannot stop you. Be safe son! Remember that you can come back here anytime you want, as long as you do not perish from Bakura's bloodstained hands."_

Atem knew that his father did not want him to go. After losing his memory for three thousand years, he had finally found where he belonged. But, he sensed a disturbance with the friends that he made here in Domino City and left behind.

"That dream. I know it was not just a freak thing. I know something bad has happened."

Atem walked deeper into the city and went inside a little store to buy more food. A newspaper caught his eye and he picked it up and began reading the headlines. His suspicions were confirmed instantly:

**DOMINO CITY MURDERER STILL NOT FOUND**

He gripped the paper tighter and clenched his teeth angrily.

"I knew it. I just knew it," Atem whispered as he read the names of the murder victims: Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda, Mai Kujaku, Katsuya Jounouchi, Malik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Rishid Ishtar, Sugoroku Mutou, Ryuji Otogi, Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, and finally, Yugi Mutou.

"Hey you! Stop gripping that paper so hard you are going to tear it!" the store clerk yelled.

In surprise, Atem dropped the newspaper revealing his water filled eyes. The clerks expression changed instantly to sympathy.

"Hey kid you okay? I'm sorry, did you know those poor people? It's a real shame, yet so strange..." the clerk began saying to try to comfort Atem.

Atem quickly wiped away the tears and ran out of the little store. His suspicions had been confirmed, and his anger escalated rapidly. He clenched his hand into a fist as he walked down the crowded streets of Domino City.

"I have to find that bastard..."

Atem began to ask around the city if anyone had seen Bakura:

"Hello. Have you seen a teenage boy named Ryou Bakura around the city lately? He has dark brown eyes and long white hair."

The answers he got were far from helpful:

"No, he has been missing for awhile now. Not even the police have any leads of where he might be. The serial killings are probably their top priority anyway."

"Apparently he has been reported missing. I don't know anything about him."

"That poor Bakura boy is probably dead like all the others! They probably just have not found the body yet..."

"That really quiet kid? I think he is missing. Probably dead like all the others."

"No idea kid."

The sky began to grow dark. Frustrated with the lack of information, Atem decided to rent a room for the night. He casually walked up to the hotel front desk of a motel. Sitting there was a young woman, about in her thirties, in a purple dress chewing her pencil as she read something. When Atem approached her, she looked up with a bored look on her face and than looked back down at whatever she was reading.

"What can I do for you honey?"

"I would like to rent a room for the night." 

"You are not from around here obviously. What are you doing here in Domino City?"

"Do you always ask you guests questions so bluntly?"

She laughed, "Well honey, rumors around the city have been spreading about some tourist who is looking for Ryou Bakura, which I am assuming is you. It just so happens that I have some information about him."

Atem's purple eyes widened, "Really?"

She leaned back into her chair and smiled, "Yes I do."

Atem grew frantic, "What do you know? Please, tell me!"

The woman leaned back on to the desk, "Why do you want to know?"

Atem stared at the woman blankly, "Well...I...well..."

The woman laughed again, "It's alright. I have already butted into enough of your affairs. Well, around the time Yugi Mutou was supposedly had been killed, I had been walking through one of the neighboring towns where his body was found. You see, I only work here part time and work at another job in that neighboring town. I was walking to my apartment late at night when I heard a scream coming from an old abandoned warehouse. I ran over there to see a thin, white haired, teenage boy walk out of there smiling psychotically. He did not see me as he walked on to the sidewalk, but I ran to call the police because I was too scared to go inside and see what had happened. The police found Yugi's body the next day and questioned me. I told them about the white-haired boy and so they used him as their only suspect, but they found no leads on the boy so he has kind of dropped as a suspect. I had lost hope until I heard around town that some dark-skinned tourist was asking about the white-haired boy, who I found out was probably Ryou Bakura. So honey, why are you so interested in this case?"

Atem looked down at the rugged wooden desk, "They were friends of mine..."

"Don't you be getting any ideas about revenge now! If this Ryou Bakura is the serial killer he is probably really dangerous! I don't want to see your name in the paper! What is your name anyways?"

"You sound like my father. And my name is Atem."

"Atem! What a strange name! You have always thought that this Bakura was the killer too, haven't you? Were you friends with him?"

"We were friends."

"Well something happened that made his head all screwy. Well anyways Atem I want to help you!"

Atem suddenly looked at the woman with a confused look, "You do?"

"Oh sure honey! I feel so sorry for all those people. I want to see whatever bastard who killed all of them get thrown into jail!"

"Jail probably won't hold Bakura."

"What do you mean?"

"He is clever. Cynical yet clever. We would have to finish him off."

"Finish him? You mean kill him?"

"Exactly..."

"Well I guess if you want to. You are the angry friend after all."

"I don't think you want to get involved in something like this..."

"Aya. The name is Aya. And I am glad to help, I have nothing better to do."

"I don't think you realize how dangerous of a situation you might be getting yourself into..."

"Listen Atem. I will be fine! Let me help you! I want to see Bakura's sorry ass get thrown into jail."

"Fine," Atem agreed reluctantly, "So can I go up to my room now?"

"Oh sure honey! Here is the key. Your room is right upstairs! Have a good night and see you tomorrow!"

"Night Aya."

Atem walked up the creaky steps and opened the door to his room. It was a small, quaint little room that would suit him perfectly. He set his bag down next to a small television and laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling fan. His eyelids grew heavy and he was about to close his eyes until he heard a knock on the door. He sprung off the bed and opened the door to see Aya.

"Sorry Atem to disturb you, but this came for you."

She extended an envelope towards him. He looked at it with a confused look.

"Who is this from?"

"I don't know! Some man with dark hair and dark eyes walked into the hotel, handed me this letter, and told me to give it to you. I have no idea how they knew you were here since you just arrived, but here you go!"

Atem grabbed the letter and blankly looked at it, than looked back at Aya and smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem. Night Atem!"

She walked back down the stairs and Atem closed the large brown door behind him. He sat on the bed and stared at the envelope for a minute. He than ripped open the top of the envelope and took out a folded note. As he unfolded the note, he gasped slightly and his eyes grew wide with fear. He slowly spoke the words of the note out loud:

"I know you are here."


	2. The Search Begins

_The Egyptian sand flew wildly in the wind. It was pitch black out with flickering candles providing a source of light. Overlooking the several small houses was a luxurious palace with a large gate separating it from the village. Atem, in his Egyptian clothes, walked towards the gate. His right arm was extended forward. He was breathing heavily from walking for a while. He kept walking towards the game, but it never seemed to get any closer._

"_I must...help...my friends," Atem gasped through heaving breaths._

_Images of his friends were standing by the large gate. Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, and Yugi were all smiling at him. They all waved their hands in joy to see him. He extended his arm farther. He used his last ounce of strength to begin running towards the gate. _

"_Partner! Everyone!" he screamed._

_The gate seemed to now move farther away from him. Yugi, Honda, Jounouchi, and Anzu disappeared along with the gate, still smiling at him. _

"_Everyone!" he tearfully screaming._

_He tripped and fell to the ground in exhaustion. He starting sobbing on the ground and only managed to get to his knees. Tears streamed from his face to the smooth sand below. He managed to stand up to find that he was alone in the desert and screamed to the empty sky above in frustration. As more tears streamed down his face, a distant laugh was heard. Atem turned around to nothing behind him. Another laugh pierced the night air, this time much closer. Atem tensed up in fear and turned his body the other way. Greeting him was the demonic smile of Thief King Bakura, holding a blade in his right arm._

"_I knew you would be here," he snickered, as he raised his blade and swung it towards Atem._

Atem woke up screaming before the outcome could be decided. Sweat dripped down his face as he put a hand on his chest and looked around the small motel room.

"It was only a nightmare." he assured himself.

He rose from his bed and walked over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He put his clothes on quickly and washed his face with cool water. He looked in the mirror after washing his face. He felt like a different person somehow. The revenge, maybe it was tainting him. He shrugged the thought off and put on the golden pendent from his father. He rubbed his finger over the smooth red jewel in the middle of the pendent. He finally ran down the stairs and saw that Aya was already down there waiting for him.

"Morning Atem!"

"Hello Aya."

"Ready to look for Bakura today?"

He gave her a blank look, "Yes."

She smiled at him, "So where do you want to look? More around town?"

"No. It didn't go anywhere yesterday. I am thinking that I want to look around the place where Yugi was killed."

"The old warehouse? Oh sure I can drive you over there!"

"Thank you. Let's go!"

Aya's car was a small, blue, beat up convertible. They both sat inside the car and she began to drive to the warehouse.

"Sorry that the car is uncomfortable. I am trying to save up some more money to but a new one."

"Don't worry about it."

"So Atem, where are you from?"

"You ask a lot of questions..."

Aya smiled at him, "Well if I am going to help you find Bakura than I want to at least know a little bit about you!"

"I never asked you to help me..."

"Well. Well. Someone sure is in a mood. Fine, but there is one question I want you to answer."

"What is that?"

"Do you know all of the victims of the murders? Were they all friends of yours?"

"Yes, I knew all of them. They were my closest friends."

"So why were you not a target? It seems that all of Yugi Mutou's friends were targets."

Atem kept looking straight ahead, but his voice became shaky, "Because I left."

"Left? But if they were your closest friends why would you leave?"

"Its complicated."

Aya shrugged, "Well you are here now. So what are you going to do if you see Bakura?"

Atem clenched his hands into fists, "Kill him."

"Now look who is being blunt. Okay, we should be at the warehouse in a few minutes."

"You sure know a lot about this case Aya, did you know Yugi and everyone?"

"I've heard of them, that is all. I just took an interest in the case after I saw Bakura leaving the warehouse. I want to see that bastard go off to jail."

Atem closed his eyes and sat back in the car seat. He knew jail would not hold Bakura, he would have to kill him. Take his revenge for his friends. He set a hand on his leather bag. Unbeknownst to Aya, Atem had a weapon in hand ready if he did see Bakura, a long knife.

"Okay we are here!"

Atem jumped as the car halted to a stop in front of a large, ominous looking warehouse. He had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he opened the door and walked towards the warehouse with Aya. They approached the front door and before Atem opened it, he noticed that Aya was shaking heavily.

"Aya, are you okay? What's wrong?"

She tried to smile, "Its just...a bad memory. What happened to that poor boy."

Atem took a step closer to Aya, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine honey! Go on and open the door."

Atem turned back towards the door and slowly opened it. The creaking of the door echoed inside the warehouse. Atem and Aya walked slowly inside the dark warehouse. The windows were covered in dust and not much light got through. Aya was still shaking violently, but walked inside with Atem.

"There is nothing here." Atem commented, disappointment was threaded in his voice.

"The police did set up a crime scene here. Maybe they took everything away. I don't know what would be inside an abandoned warehouse anyways."

Suddenly something caught Atem's eye. A light splash of red that stood out from the gray concrete floor of the building. He walked closer to it until he stopped and just stared at the large red spot. His eyes filled with terror as he realized what the spot was. The dried blood of Yugi had stained the floor and had not faded since his death. Aya gasped once she stood next to Atem and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Atem. I am so sorry."

Atem gritted his teeth and started to shake slightly. His eyes were shut tight and he began to breath heavily.

"Honey, you have to calm down. Come on, let's get out of here."

Aya tried to guide him away from the blood stain, but he pulled away from her. In a swift motion, he grabbed the knife out of his bag and in a fit of anger yelled:

"Bakura!"

He threw the knife at the blood stain and fell to his knees. His hands covered his eyes and he screamed out almost as if he was in pain. The screams echoed in the large warehouse and Aya called out to Atem nervously;

"Atem! Atem! Snap out of it, Atem!"

The screams became more intense. Atem could see the blood dripping down Yugi's eyes. He could feel the fear that Yugi felt as Bakura stood on top of him and struck the final blow into his forehead. He grabbed his head and collapsed on to the ground.

Aya ran over next to him, "Atem! Can you hear me? Atem!"

After about a minute or so Atem finally woke up. He opened his eyes to see a frantic Aya leaning towards him. It took him a minute to realize what happened and slowly stood up.

"Honey. Are you okay?"

He did not answer and simply walked over to the blood stain and picked up the knife. He put it back into his bag and walked passed Aya.

"Let's go."

"Right behind you!"

Atem suddenly stopped and looked around, "Hey wait. Do you hear that noise?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen!"

They both stood in the middle of the warehouse quietly. The faint sounds of ticking could be clearly heard now. Atem and Aya gave each other a confused look until Atem finally realized what the ticking noise was.

"Dammit. Aya we need to get out of here now!"

"What's wrong?"

"This place is going to blow up any second now!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Woo second chapter done! Hope you guys liked it! Thanks to all those who have already reviewed and will review, you guys are awesome. I forgot to put that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in the last chapter so there is my disclaimer XD I want to do a dedication to my father today who died in 2009 because today is his birthday. I love you dad and miss you dearly. Thanks everyone, more chapters will be on the way soon! :D


	3. The Store

"Are you sure?"

"There is no time for questions Aya we have to get out of here!"

Atem and Aya started to run for for their lives. Aya believed Atem and followed behind him. They were a few meters outside of the warehouse before it exploded. The blast from the explosion pushed both of them forward. Atem fell hard to the ground on his abdomen and Aya fell on her right arm. Aya's car tipped to the side. Atem slowly stood up and grasped his abdomen and looked over at Aya.

"Hey. Aya. Are you okay?"

Aya rose from the ground slowly, grasping her now scraped arm as she stood up. Her long sleeve had ripped and Atem gasped at what he saw. Going along most of her arm was a giant scar. The scar looked like it was from a very deep cut wound and when she noticed he was looking at it she turned her right arm away from him.

"Aya. What happened to you?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? That is a very serious scar! What happened?"

"It's none of your concern Atem!" Aya hissed at him.

Atem was surprised at her sudden outburst. He dropped the subject instantly and walked over to Aya, who was next to her tipped car.

"Dammit. I saved so much money for this car!" she said, annoyed.

"We better just wait for the police to come."

"Fine. What did you think all of that was about Atem? Do you think Bakura was trying to kill us?"

"No doubt. But I am just wondering how he knew that we would be here. I mean I got a creepy letter that someone knew that I was at the hotel, which is most likely him as well. How did he know where I was staying? This just makes no sense."

"Don't ask me. It's not like I know who the guy is. I just want to put this case to rest"

Atem eyed Aya suspiciously. Why does she want to put this case to rest, he thought to himself. I never remember her at all when I lived in Domino City. And what is with that scar?

Aya noticed that he was looking at her and walked away. He heard the police coming and shook his thoughts away. The police came up to Aya and Atem frantically, asking them several questions about what happened.

Several hours later, Atem and Aya returned to the hotel. It was an awkward and quiet ride home. Aya had received a rental car to use temporarily. They walked into the hotel together, but without saying a word went their separate ways. Atem opened the door and plopped on to his bed, frustrated with Aya's behavior. His thoughts were racing to where Bakura was, but he had no leads. He finally closed his eyes and went to sleep, not hearing the conversation in a nearby room.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"You failed me."

"I did not think that he was going to guess that there was a bomb!"

"You were suppose to ignite it right on time!"

"I am sorry! I will not fail again!"

"You better not fail again, because this time I will not have as much mercy on you! Get it right next time!"

"Okay! Okay! Can you please just leave?"

"You don't give orders to me."

"Hey, what do you have there? Hey, stop it! Stop it! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Atem awoke with the bright sun beating down into his bedroom. He got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to apologize to Aya. Aya was at the front desk reading and smiled as Atem ran down the stairs.

"Morning Atem!"

"Hi Aya! I'm sorry about yesterday. I did not mean to start questioning you about your scar."

Aya's face turned blank, "It's alright. So, what do you want to do today for your search?"

"I honestly have no other leads. Maybe we should go to the spots where my friends were murdered. Do you know where each of them were murdered at?"

"All except Otogi. He was the only victim where it was a complete mystery where he was murdered at. He was found inside a box and a turkey."

Atem grew angered at that thought, "Okay that does not help us.

"What do you suppose we do than?"

Atem fell to his knees in frustration, "I have no idea," he whimpered, slamming his fist on the floor, "I have no idea what to do from here!"

Aya crouched down beside Atem and placed her hand on his shoulder, "You need a break Atem. How about we go to the store and get something sweet."

"I don't think that will help."

She smiled at him, "Of course it will! Everyone loves sweet things! Come on, it's a short walk from here."

Reluctantly, Atem stood up and followed behind Aya to a local store. The cool morning air blew through Atem's large hair. The walk to the store was short, and as they entered the store clerk smiled at Aya.

"Morning Aya! How are you? Who is that with you?"

"Hello Makoto! This is my friend Atem, do you have any good candy today?"

"I always have candy," he chuckled, "What do you want?"

"Hmmm...what do you want Atem?"

"I don't care."

"Oh come on Atem! Don't be so down in the dumps! How about some chocolate!"

"You got it," Makoto smiled.

The bell on the store door rang suddenly, but no one took any notice to the man who walked through the door.

"Here you go Aya! Hope you enjoy!"

"Thanks Makoto!" she smiled.

"See you later! Hello sir, how may I help you today?"

"Give me all your money."

"Excuse me?"

"Give me all your fucking money or I'll shoot your brains out!" the man screamed and pulled out a revolver.

The people in the store went into a mass panic. Customers started to run towards the door until the man shot a bullet up into the ceiling.

"All of you get on the ground! You will give me your money too!"

Everyone slammed to the ground instantly in fear of getting shot by the crazed man. Aya and Atem laid right next to each other; fear in Aya's face and annoyance in Atem's.

"Yeah, this sure cheered me up Aya."

"Atem! Quiet!" Aya hissed.

"You two, over there! Shut up!" the man screamed at them.

"What is he planning?" Aya whispered to herself.

Atem looked at her with a strange look, she did mean the crazed man? Right? After the man was done emptying the crash register he went over to Aya and Atem.

"Okay, it's you two loudmouths turn to give me your money!"

"I..I don't have any money." Atem spat.

The man grabbed Atem by the shirt and stood him face to face with him, "No money eh? I swear if you are lying to me I will kill you."

"I swear!"

The man, without warning, punched Atem out of frustration. Atem flew backwards and landed hard on the ground. The breath was knocked out of him and he coughed up some blood.

"Atem!" Aya screamed.

The man grabbed Aya by the wrist and dragged her upright next to him, "Your little friend will be fine! Now, give me your money! I saw you buy something from that old man."

"You're hurting me!"

"Give me your fucking money or die!"

Suddenly a single gunshot was heard. Aya felt herself drop hard to the ground and for a second she thought she had been shot. She opened her eyes to realize she was okay and looked at the man. He was dead with a single gunshot wound to the head. His eyes were wide open and blood was trickling down his head. Aya crawled over beside Atem, who was still shocked by the sudden punch. They turned towards the door to see a thin pale man with a black trench coat smiling at them slyly with another revolver. He put the revolver back into his coat and walked over to Atem and extended a hand towards him.

"Hello Atem. Did you miss me?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Everyone I am sooooooo sorry! I know it has been a long time since I have updated, but believe me when I tell you that a lot of stuff has happened! Bowling, school, and being kind of depressed has taken up a lot of my time! But I am back now and I hope you enjoy this chapter, more will be on the way! :D


	4. Return of the Demon

"Hello Atem. Did you miss me?"

The brown demonic eyes pierced into Atem's purple eyes. The glistening white smile had a sadistic quality to it, like he enjoyed seeing Atem in pain. The long wild white hair framed his face. Atem stood up by himself and stared angrily at him.

"I don't need your help...Bakura."

Bakura put his hand into his coat pocket, "It's nice to see you again."

"Don't flatter me. I know why you are here. Come to get rid of me too?"

Bakura laughed. The familiar maniacal laugh sent shivers down Atem's spine, "I think that is why you have come back to the world of the living. To dispose of me. Am I right?"

Atem did not say a word.

"I think I am right. I am not surprised you came back to get revenge on me. You and your pathetic friendship."

"Friendship is not pathetic."

Bakura laughed again, "I must say. It was very fun to murder your friends. Especially Yugi."

"You bastard!" Atem yelled. He was about to spring forward at Bakura, but Aya held him back.

"How about we take a little walk Atem? Aya can come with us too."

He looked at Bakura surprisingly, "How do you know Aya?"

He smiled slyly, "Let's go outside."

The three of them walked outside. Atem walked slightly behind Bakura, with Aya walking slightly behind Atem. He eyed Bakura carefully, making sure he did not pull out the gun suddenly and gun him down. They turned into an alley and walked deep into it until they hit a dead end. Bakura turned around and leaned against the brick siding.

"Here is a good place to talk."

"You would choose a dreadful place like this."

"So. The big hero is back. Trying to get revenge for his puny friends. Defeating the big bad guy. So, what's stopping you Atem?"

"Nothing," Atem spat as he grabbed a long knife out of his coat, "You crossed the line when you messed with my friends."

Bakura laughed wildly, "Well well well. Look at you Atem. Violent now, are we?"

"I am going to make sure you never hurt anyone else!"

"It's not like I am going to hurt anyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the last one Atem! I have been so bored since Yugi's death. Your little group of friends were in my way for so long! Now that they are dead I have never been happier. Your death will make me positively ecstatic!"

"You're insane." Atem growled.

"Insane. Sadistic. Fun-seeker. Take your pick."

"I am going to finish this once and for all! Bakura!"

Atem sprang forward, screaming in anger. Bakura did not budge. He smiled grimly and laughed at him. Just as Atem thought he finally would gain vengeance for his friends, he felt a bash to his head. He stopped in his tracks and dropped the knife. He just stood there for a minute in a daze. Finally he dropped to the hard concrete and blacked out.

Atem woke up in a dimly lit room. He tried to move his arms and legs, but they were restrained with rope.

"You made that a little too convincing Bakura."

"Be quiet."

Another voice? Who was the voice with Bakura? It sounded so familiar...

"Was he the one who was suppose to detonate the bomb? You know I could of died in that explosion along with him! Why did you kill him?"

"He was useless to me. He served his purpose."

"Damn Bakura. You really are ruthless."

Atem opened his eyes wide in realization, "Aya!" he screamed.

"Well, guess the Pharaoh is finally awake." Bakura smirked.

Atem could not believe his eyes. Standing next to Bakura was Aya, smirking slyly at him. All along Aya was tricking him and trying to kill him alongside Bakura.

"Surprised to see me Atem?" Aya asked, the sly smile still on her face.

"Aya. You tricked me!"

"You were pretty easy to trick Atem. Bakura had contacted me a couple weeks prior predicting your arrival and I agreed. Why would I even care about your puny friends? I never met them!"

"Why didn't you turn him in? Aya I know you are a good person!"

She smiled, "This is more fun."

Atem slumped into the chair. The ropes bounding his arms and legs were tight, but he just ignored the pain. Bakura laughed and took out a knife. He put the edge of the knife to Atem's face.

"You trust people too easily Atem. There are evil people in the world." Bakura laughed

"Aya," Atem said frantically, "How can you trust this guy? He murdered so many people! I bet the robber worked for him too and look what he did to him! Don't you think he will do the same to you! You got that scar from him didn't you?"

"Shut up." Bakura hissed, slashing the knife hard on Atem's face.

Aya grabbed her arm and turned away, "He won't dispose of me so easily."

"How do you know? He's evil Aya! I know you aren't! Please!"

Aya laughed weakly, "You trust people way too easily Atem. I'll be in the other room Bakura."

"All right. Don't be surprised if you hear a lot of screaming."

Aya did not respond and simply walked out of the room, still holding on to her arm. 

"I've been waiting for this a long time Atem!"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well I don't know. I could always repeatedly cut you or I could skin you alive. Which one sounds more fun right now?"

"You're insane."

Bakura laughed, "I am going to have fun with you Atem. The last thing you will ever see is my smiling face and this knife. Now, where to begin..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Yay Bakura! Haha hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, more will be on the way soon XD I know some of you were confused with my last chapter, if you guys are still confused don't worry, your answers will hopefully be answered now or with other chapters! Thanks guys! :D


End file.
